Love at Last
by drenched-in-sunshine
Summary: It was Ron's words: "Don't get too friendly with him, Rosie, Grandad Weasley will never forgive you if you marry a pureblood." that started it. Although they think they hate eachother, Rose and Scorpius are stuck on a romantic ride together.
1. Prologue

Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first story, so I would appreciate constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story that you recognize.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_September 1st, 2016_

_**Rose POV**_

Rose was really excited for her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She'd heard wonderful things about it from her cousins Victoire, Dominique, and James. But because of James' teasing, she was really nervous, too.

Also, Dad's words about disowning her if she didn't get into Gryffindor was scaring her. But she pushed her thoughts aside, because she was going with Al, her favorite cousin after Lily. As she boarded the train, she found an empty compartment with Al. They just chatted for a while. A couple minutes later, a girl with blonde curls and blue eyes, panting, walked in.

"Could I share this compartment?" the girl asked shyly.

"Sure!" Rose replied.

Soon Rose and the girl, whose name was Sophia bonded tight. Al also took a liking to Sophia. She was bubbly, social, and a muggleborn, so she didn't know many things about the wizarding world. Rose and Al then proceeded to explain to her everything they knew about Hogsmeade, Magical London, and Hogwarts. By the end of the trip, she knew it all. After everybody left the train, Rose heard Hagrid call out for first years. She was glad to find some adult who she knew, and rushed over to him.

"Four to a boat!" Hagrid called.

Rose quickly found Al and Sophia and they clambered into a boat. Another boy was pushed into their boat, and when he saw Rose and Albus, he snickered and sneered. Then he turned to Sophia, and muttered, "mudblood". Rose gasped at the white-blonde haired, silver grey- eyed boy.

"Excuse me!" Rose said, shocked.

"What?" the boy whom Rose recognized as Scorpius Malfoy sneered.

"That's rude!" Rose exclaimed.

"Whatever" Scorpius mumbled.

Rose then didn't have enough time to argue, seeing a they had arrived at Hogwarts. Once they walked into the Great Hall, Scorpius was immediately sorted into Slytherin. Al was also quickly sorted into Gryffindor. Rose, however, took a little longer.

_ "Hmmm..... another Weasley, huh? I haven't sorted a female Weasley since Ginny Weasley, 13 years ago. You are very smart, like your mother, but she, too was placed in Gryffindor. So I guess I'll have to put you in............GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat exclaimed._

The Gryffindor table erupted into cheers. Al patted her on the back, and Sophia was also sorted into Gryffindor. The rest, they say, is history.


	2. Back to Hogwarts

***Author's Note***

Hi! So, I decided to continue this little story. First of all, I would like to thank **Georginacastleorpington **for inspiring me to write my own story. Now, On with the story!

*You've already seen my disclaimer in the prologue*

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_**September 1st, 2021**_

_**Scorpius POV**_

Scorpius was really excited to go back to Hogwarts. You know why? He got to see Rose again! He had secretly developed a crush on her in between the end of 5th year and summer break. He loved the way her auburn curls bounced, and how her deep, intense ocean blue eyes were mesmerizing. She had, of course gotten one more O.W.L. then him, but who cared? To see the joy on her face when she knew she'd gotten all "Outstanding"s on her OWLs were worth it. The bad thing? She absolutely hated him. So, to avoid embarrassment, he insulted and pretended to hate her, too, even if it broke his heart to see her beautiful face sad. On the train, he bumped into her. Her voice was melodic even in a scornful tone.

"I'm so sorr-- Never mind, seeing as it's Malfoy," she turned to her annoyingly bubbly friend Sophia Baxter and said scornfully.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Weasley," Scorpius sneered.

"You're not worth my time" Rose replied shortly, and walking away.

Personally, Scorpius thought that that was a little rude. But he wasn't about to argue. She deserved higher than high. He sighed. This was going to take a little time to get used to. As they got out of the train, Scorpius found a carriage with Mike Zabini, Matthew Goyle, and Heather Nott. They were all Slytherins with him, and Heather had developed a crush on him, and was immensely jealous of Rose, because she knew that Scorpius had a slight crush on Rose. But sometimes Heather could be so clingy! Kinda whiny, too. But his father was proud of his decisions in friends, and Scorpius wanted to keep it that way. Because, really, his father wasn't the problem, it was his Grandfather Lucius. Grandma Narcissa was overly sweet and always sending him cookies and treats, but Grandpa Lucius was strict, mean, and stubborn. On the other hand, his mother's parents were Joseph and Marie Greengrass. Grandpa Joe and Grandma Marie were very, ignorant, in a way. They were always distant, or traveling to a new country, or vacationing on the island they'd just bought or something. So, as a result, Lucius had basically 'claimed' Scorpius as his prized grandson, determined to make him turn into a proper Slytherin Malfoy heir. He was always expected to have Slytherin friends, Slytherin dates, and the best marks in class. Of course, Rose had beaten him at the latter, making Lucius hate the Weasleys even more.

At Hogwarts, everything was its boring old thing. However, there was a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Her name was Professor Periwinkle, and she seemed like she was 25 years old. She had her raven hair piled into a bun that was threatening to burst, sparkling hazel eyes, and a petite body and caramel skin. She also had a serious professional look, too. Scorpius thought that this was going to be a very interesting year. Rose, he could see, was intrigued by Professor Periwinkle, too. Scorpius tore himself away from her and focused on announcements about the Forbidden Forest. Now he really was daydreaming. Soon, Professor McGonagall was calling for prefects. Scorpius sat uprght. He'd almost forgotten! He was prefect! So was Heather, Mike, and a girl whose name was 'Miracle'. I mean, really! Miracle? In Gryffindor the prefects were Rose, (of course) Albus (her cousin), Matt Wood, and Celia Marks. In Ravenclaw; Morgan Smith, Allison Pierre, Marcus Di Veracini, and Tom Baxter. In Hufflepuff was Samantha Parks, Miranda Smith, Franco Minón, and Eric Fields.

He quickly got up and said in a commanding tone, "First Years, follow me!". Distinctly he heard several girls swoon, but he didn't care. He was all for Rose. He quickly went to his dormitory and realized that he was in the same dorm as Mike, Matthew, Ross White, Jack Mare, and Will Malone. As he fell asleep, he dreamt about Rose. Wow, he really couldn't get over that girl. The effect she had on him was amazing.....

* * *

Okay, How was that? Please review! I'll need as much support as I can get!

-Sophia Pitt =D


	3. Jealousy and threats

Okay, so... super duper sorry for the wait.. Special thanks to my reviewers, -LilMissMel-, Luna Rell, and LilGirl23...

LUV YA!

-Sophie

Rose POV

No way. No way was HER Scorpius eyeing that Professor Periwinkle. That girl wasn't even YOUNG. Okay, maybe she was like 24 years old, but she wasn't pretty too. She had boring black hair and dull hazel eyes. But enough about that professor... why was she thinking about Scorpius anyway? She sighed. She was so confused about her feelings nowadays. She felt attracted to Malfoy, but she was disgusted at him the same time. But now she couldn't sort out her feelings. It was time to eat! Relax, Rose thought to herself. But even she could feel those piercing silver- grey eyes watching her from some distance away.

"Oh, Rose! " Sophia sang teasingly to Rose, "I think someone's jealous!"

"Shut up Soph! I'm NOT jealous that Malfoy is eyeing Professor Periwinkle." Rose said embarrassingly.

"Who said anything about Scorpius Malfoy?" Sophia waggled her eyebrows teasingly.

"Ugggghh! Just... Never mind! Forget I said anything, okay?" Rose groaned while blushing.

Finally Sophia was distracted by Al, who was throwing a grape high up into the air, finally catching it. He took a gallant bow to the admiring first years. She applauded dryly, saying, "YAY! Albus Potter managed to catch a _grape_ in his mouth! I am SOOOO thrilled!"

"Well," Albus replied, smirking, "I do have my talents." He then pretended to effortlessly shake the hair out of his eyes.

"Don't you find me absolutely charming?" Al questioned mischievously, joking.

Sophia blushed, then said quickly, "Why would I find YOU charming? I don't even LIKE you, I don't know why I hang OUT with you, I... uh..."

Rose laughed and linked arms with her and dragged her outside of the Great Hall.

"Sophie, do you possibly like a certain cousin of mine?

"Umm...No, I do not like James".

"Stop stalling. DO YOU LIKE MY COUSIN ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER?"

"What are you talking about?"

If you don't tell me the truth now, you should be careful of what you drink soon. I do know how to make a Veritaserum potion..."

At that, Sophia looked around nervously, and when she saw there wasn't anyone there, she said, "Okay, yeah, I guess I do. But you have to admit, he's so cute! His hair is so black, and his eyes, so green, he's funny too...right?"

"Uh, Soph? I didn't need that much info..."

"WHAT?"

"Don't worry, I won't tell."

With that, Rose turned around, and bumped straight into Shane Kelly, who'd forever liked Sophia. Actually, since 4th year. But it seemed like forever. He made it his job to tell any guy who wanted to ask Sophia out that if they did, they would be raw meat. Like last year, Adam Turner ignored his warning, and dated Sophie anyway. Shane was so angry that he purposely jinxed Adam when he walked down the hall with Sophia. Adam had to go to Saint Mungo's, and he missed the rest of 5th year, and now he has to take his OWLs this year.

"Did you just hear what I said?" Rose asked nervously.

"Yeah, I did", Shane growled, "Your cousin is so dead, you know?"

"No, she was ly-"

Just then Sophia came in. She stopped short, knowing exactly what had just happened. Swiftly, she grabbed Rose and ran to the Great Hall. When she got there, she slammed the big doors, causing such a big commotion that Professor McGonagall, who was short of hearing, looked up.

"Miss Weasley, Miss Baxter, what is going on?" she asked.

"Well-", Sophia attempted to explain.

"Miss Baxter, see me after the feast, Miss Weasley, after you finish your duties."

The two of them quickly chorused yes and returned to the already talkative tables. Once they got there, Al looked at them questioningly, and all Rose said was "Shane Kelly says you're dead." Al's face turned pale, thinking of how aggressive Shane was.

"Wait...why? He usually only does that if someone wants to go out with Sophia...or Sophia likes someone...", Al said, "And I didn't ever publicly say I wanted to go out with Sophia."

"_Publicly?_" Rose asked.

Al blushed to the exact shade of the cherry he was eating.

"I _really_ didn't have any plan of asking you out," Al said to Sophia.

"Ummm, let's talk about this in the common room, actually, if Rosie doesn't mind, the Prefect's dorm," Sophia said nervously, twirling a strand of her silky blonde hair.

They all finished their dinner quickly, catching up with some others, (James, Hugo, and Fred came over and teased Rose about getting in trouble on the first day of school) and then the meal ended. Sophia walked up to Professor McGonagall and Rose finished her duties as Prefect with Matt, Celia, and Al. Then she walked up to Professor McGonagall. All the professor said was to explain what happened and never disrupt the feast again, and then they were free to go to Rose's private dorm. When they reached the portrait, they found Al waiting. He didn't even question what happened, and Rose quickly uttered the password and they climbed in.

Once they got there, they sat on the comfy couches and Sophia explained the truth _quite_ reluctantly. An amazed look spread over Al's face after Sophia admitted to liking him. He grabbed her, not caring that Rose was watching, and kissed her. Sophia was surprised and pleased at the same time, and she closed her eyes and kissed him back. After, like, 10 minutes, Rose rolled her eyes and said, "Get a room!". They broke apart and blushed intensely. Al, looking happiest in his life, said, "So I guess that we're dating now?" In which to Sophia replied breathily, "Yeah..."

They all walked back to the common room all happy while Rose settled in her big bed. _I just wish things could be as easy as that for me and Scorpius,"_ she thought.


	4. Friends?

Hi again! Terribly sorry for the wait, I've been caught up in homework, ice skating, and so much more I couldn't even hear myself think.

Anyways, I am trying to get a bunch of chapters of all three of my stories on, because I have a bunch of other story ideas all planned out either in my head or on paper. (Check my profile page for some spoilers!)

So Enjoy!

-Love,

Sophie =)

Scorpius POV

As Scorpius saw Rose call out the first years, he felt a burst of raw, uncontrollable feelings. He knew it was just Rose, but he'd had a crush on her ever since the end of 5th year, when she'd made him stand with Albus Potter in a 'sink-sand pit' that both he and Al thought was real- it actually was her uncle George's newest invention-outside her house. He remembered that day clearly. The Weasley- Potter clan was hosting their annual beginning-of-summer party, and because Scorpius was Al's friend, he came. He and Al were trying to sneak some more cream puffs into his room, and Rose had somehow gotten both him and Albus in the pit while pretending she knew where the cream puffs were. He didn't know why; he just saw her spunk and her amazing sense of humor, but at the same time, saw her independence and knowledge. He also saw her body out of those school robes; she had curves, wonderfully displayed in muggle clothes- a pair of dark denim cutoffs, a turquoise T-shirt (saying 'Don't mess with me), and a wide cream belt, her wild red curls pulled back loosely into a long ponytail- and his fourteen-year old self had been unable to close his mouth the moment she came down the stairs, staring a little too long at her arse and chest-and she'd glared at him, thinking the expression on his face was disgust.

Now, in his sixth year, his little crush was still as strong as it had been two years ago and he couldn't help but wish she didn't have to wear such baggy robes. No one knew about his crush, not even Albus, his best friend.

Once he got the first years in the common room, he walked to the prefect's room (A/N not canon, I know...also, all 16 prefects share that room).

On the way, he bumped into Albus and Sophia, looking lovey-dovey as they appeared out of the prefect portrait hole. When they saw Scorpius, Sophia immediately turned about 10 shades redder. Albus, however, looked up at Scorpius.

"We're dating, Scorp-just thought you might want to know. I'm bringing Soph back to her common room," he grinned.

"Really? Does Shane Kelly know?" he smirked.

Sophia squeaked out a 'no' while Albus paled. "What are you guys gonna do?" Sophia's voice returned to normal, a tiny sense of humor coming back. "We're gonna put a restraining order on him," she joked, but when she saw the blank looks on their faces, she explained, "It's a muggle thing, where you put a legal order on someone so that they are legally restrained from you." Albus was still freaked out. He decided to leave them by themselves and muttered 'crumple-horned snorkack' as the portrait swung open into the common room for prefects.

Scorpius glanced around quickly, he saw Rose sitting on a couch by the fire, writing a letter. He decided that he was going to at least try to make her his friend. He sat down next to her, causing her to violently slash across the parchment in a fine, thin line of...purple (?) ink.

"What do you want, Malfoy?," she snapped angrily.

"Well, as you see, both our friends- Al and Sophia- are dating, and Shane Kelly is a, well, violent and brutal boy. And I don't want my best friend ripped into shreds because he dated a girl," I said pleasantly, "and since our best friends are dating, it's only natural for us to be friends, and not insult each other every spare moment. Though it was once my favourite pastime before, I realised we should just drop the whole fighting thing. Okay?" I stared deep into those melodic blue eyes, trying to convince her.

Rose POV

'Oh god, Rose don't faint, it's okay, he just wants to be friends, no need to swoon,' my conscious told me. I managed to keep it together and croak out a 'sure' before throwing out the letter I'd started to write to Victoire about, asking her about her wedding to Teddy and rushing up the stairs.

Once I'd pulled out the curtains and took a shower, I sat on my bed and realised what I'd done. Scorpius already had a 'melt from head to toe when he stares at you' effect, how could I manage to be friends with him without swooning every five seconds? I lay down on the white bed, falling asleep while I mulled things over.

Scorpius POV

He didn't know she would give in so easily, and he was overjoyed at the fact that he could sway her opinion so easily. He knew that he had some effect on her, and he enjoyed knowing that. He quickly blew out the candle and walked up to his dormitory, brushed his teeth, and went to bed.

The long awaited chapter! I hope you like it- but I g2g- my sis is demanding to use my laptop. Bye!

Sophie


	5. A First

Hi guys! I'm BACK! Lucky you, this is the 2nd chapter in a week-to make up for the long wait on the previous chapter. Why? I'm on a four hour road trip and I have the computer! YAY!

Okay, enough of this! Bon Appetit! (I hope I spelled that right lol)

Rose POV

"Wake up, Rosie-posie!" was the first thing I heard this morning, "It's a Saturday! Get your butt up, we're going to the lake!" came the voice of Sophia. "What are you doing in the prefect's rooms?" I grumbled, still half-asleep. "Well, I heard Scorpius Malfoy saying it when Al and I left last night and..."

The rest off her words were cut off from my hearing as I remembered...last night...prefect's rooms...Scorpius Malfoy...friends... I sat up, noticing the tray of food on the bed. "Al smuggled this from the kitchen," she said adoringly. Oh, right. I forgot she's now Mrs. Sophia Potter...or at least she seems like it. Reluctantly, I got up, dressed only in my flannel pyjama bottoms and a tank top. I ate breakfast quickly, brushed my teeth, and went to pick out my weekend clothes. I asked if we could stay in the common room for a while, and Sophia agreed. We went to the common room where Al was sitting on a couch, talking animatedly to Scorpius. Al looked up when we came down, gave a lingering kiss to Sophia, and gave me a 'cousinly' peck on the cheek. He noticed I was wearing my pyjamas still. "Hey Rosie," h,,e smirked," you're still wearing your pyjamas." He whispered in my ear almost embarrassingly, "you're not wearing a bra!" I noticed he immediately turned red at that, even though we told each other everything. "I don't care, Albie, it's a Saturday," I replied, sitting down on the opposite couch.

Scorpius POV

Oh Merlin. I think I was starting to hyperventilate. Merlin, merlin, merlin. I felt something spring up in my trousers...merlin, merlin, merlin. SHE'S NOT WEARING A BRA! I gulped loudly, causing everyone to look at me. "Um...Oh, yeah! Rosie and I have decided to become friends!" Al glanced questioningly between me and Rose. "It's because we want to help you with the Shane problem," I explained nervously. At that, both Albus and Sophia became deathly pale. "Well," Rose piped up, "No one knows right now, right?" Al and Sophia both looked guiltily at each other. "A lot of those second year saw us, and they're really big blabbermouths, and also, your whole family is kinda famous, so..." "Did you see the reactions of other people in the Great Hall when you went to breakfast?" Rose asked like an interrogator or newspaper reporter. This time Al answered. "We didn't go to breakfast. Soph and I went to the kitchens since we were already getting breakfast for you, we just ate with the house-elves." Rose looked over at Sophia, who looked like she would rather eat a dungbomb than talk about the problem. "Let's go to the lake now," Rose said briskly. I'm going to change first, (Thank _Merlin_!) you guys go ahead." I went with the others, walking over to our tree, right next to the lake. I started thinking over my feelings. I knew that I liked her, and I really hoped she liked me back. I mean, Merlin! After this morning's little fiasco, I wasn't sure I could stand being around her without feeling a desire to snog the brains out of her.

As Sophia eagerly took out a frisbee (some muggle toy), Albus and I exchanged pained looks. The last time Sophia had introduced us to a muggle toy, (it was a yoga ball) Al had ended up rolling into the lake, and I'd bounced up and down on it, thinking I was good at it, but then the ball moved downhill and I fell on my bum. So we weren't exactly excited to use another toy, especially one that apparently was thrown around. And it had a flat edge. That usually meant trouble. The most embarrassing thing? Sophia claimed that it was supposed to be idiot-proof. Explain much?

After near eternity, Rose came over, wearing a pair of shorts and a thin V-neck pullover jumper. She sat down next to Sophia, nearly falling over in laughter when Sophia tried, in vain, to teach us frisbee, and judging by the terrified looks on our faces, she immediately remembered the yoga ball catastrophe in 5th year. After Al nearly severing his head and me getting a small cut on my wrist, we decided to engage in a safe game of catch. After tossing each other the ball, you would announce something embarrassing that happened to you.

When afternoon rolled by, Sophia disappeared into the castle for some lunch. She came back shortly with a tiny picnic basket with an enlarged interior. She took out ham and swiss sandwiches and a large mug of iced tea. We talked while eating the surprisingly good sandwiches, and then ate some chocolate-covered strawberries and jam biscuits that Sophia eagerly produced after sandwiches. ("The house- elves said they're imported from Spain!")

Finally, Rose stood up. "We should be getting back now, it's almost dark. Also, Vicki and Ted sent us a letter, Al- they want to go over wedding arrangements, so you should write back when you can. I was just going to tell Lils, James, and Roxy, " she said, "And you should be telling Freddie, Luce, and Hugo-I can't find them _anywhere_ now. If you have any more questions, Vic said to ask Louis or Nicki by owl, because she and Ted are way too busy. Come on, Soph. Time to find Lily." With that, she walked away, Sophia in tow. Al and I looked at each other-they left the food! We gleefully crammed our pockets and went inside, too.

Back in the prefect common room, Al and I played wizard chess. "Knight to E4!" Al declared excitedly, "Checkmate!" Groaning, I put away the pieces and both of us decided to pack up and invite the whole Weasley-Potter family (minus Victoire, Louis, Dominique and Molly. And Teddy) over for chocolate frogs and a Bertie Bott's every-flavor beans challenge. We'd gotten nearly everyone except for Lucy (it turns out she'd been snogging some guy from her year, Ravenclaw, in the hallway after dinner and James (in the Room of Requirement getting stuff for his next prank with his friends).

So while everyone was trying out the beans and talking, gossiping, or joking, I noticed Lucy pulling Hugo in by the ear, ranting about privacy and space and how her overly large family was so nosy, when she stopped dead, noticing that her large, _nosy_ family was right there.

"Uh, Hi all!" Lucy exclaimed in fake-enthusiasm, surprised at the presence of the exact family she'd yelled about.

"Hugo, what happened?" Fred asked, clearly amused.

"I found little Lucy snogging that third year Ravenclaw, you know? I think his name was Kevin O'Malley and-" Hugo managed to say before receiving a silencing spell from a _very _agitated Lucy.

"He _is_ kind of cute, leave Luce alone!" Roxanne piped up in a high voice.

"Fred, James, don't you DARE tell Molly, _understand?_" Lucy glared in a voice that sounded almost exactly like her Grandma Weasley.

When all of her family (including me) promised we wouldn't tell _anyone_, we continued with our competition. I took a safe-looking pink one and nibbled onto the end. "Ugh! Salmon!" I exclaimed, thinking it was strawberry. "Minus a point for Scorpius!" Lily exclaimed gleefully. Now for Roxanne's turn. She reached cautiously into the giant bag, retrieving a dark green coloured bean. "I think... watermelon!" She was, miraculously, correct. "Darn! _Another_ point for Roxie," Lily cried. Roxanne was in the lead with 14 points, then Hugo-12, Lily-8, Me and James tying for 7, Albus-4, Lucy-3, Rose-1, Fred- negative 4, and Sophia- negative 6. Sophia's turn. She pulled out a yellow-brown bean, looking at it with disgust. "Lemme guess...booger?" With a pained look, she cautiously nibbled on it. "It's earwax!" We all groaned in disgust and continued playing for the rest of the night, until James had to go patrolling the castle on Head Duty (unexpected or what?).

Rosie, Albus and I went up to our respective beds for the night while Lily, on a roll, decided to stay in the prefect common room for the night and wouldn't be swayed. Finally, Rose relented and camped out in the common room with little miss stubborn. I could hear them giggling all the way in my four-poster bed. I ignored the sound for a while, determined to sleep. Finally, around two o'clock AM, I decided to go downstairs to 'check up' on them. I quietly made my way downstairs, intent on making no noise whatsoever. When I got down, I noticed Lily had fallen asleep and Rose was sitting stock-still in a squashy armchair by the flickering fire. I thought she was asleep, so I made my way up again. Halfway up, I heard Rose faintly calling my name. I turned around, and she was standing in front of the staircase, hands on hips but still slightly sleepy. "What are you doing down here?" she whisper-hissed. "I just came to, uh, check on you...I thought I heard giggling," I replied. Rose staggered a little. I rushed down, catching her. "Sorry," she blushed, "I'm really sleepy." She sat down on the couch, patting the space next to her. "Let's talk a bit, Scorp." I sat down, as she told me this time at her family Christmas party in second year, when seven year old Roxanne, nine year old Lucy and eleven year old Lily had managed to get Victoire and Teddy under the enchanted mistletoe. Lily thought it was adorable and clever-but Al, Louis, and James tried multiple times to run away, but were held back by Molly, herself and Dominique, also part of the plan. After four minutes and thirty seven seconds (exactly), Ted and Victoire gave each other a quick peck and managed to step away. Lily was gushing the whole time-but the most embarrassing part for Ted and Vicki was Grandma Weasley caught it on a magical camera for the moving picture.

We talked away for the next hour and a half, laughing and whispering. At four AM, an almost awkward silence fell between us. "Well," Rose said nervously, aware of the tension, "I suppose it's time to go back to bed." I suddenly noticed how close we were. "Uh, see you tomorrow, Rose," I said. Without thinking, I let my hormones take charge, leaning in slowly, unaware that I was only supposed to be her _friend_. She was leaning in, too. I was mesmerized by the fierce, burning intensity in her sea blue eyes. Not even a centimetre between our lips...just one more moment and we would be touching. Finally, our lips met. Soft at first- but then- both our tongues battled for dominance- I won- and explored her mouth. I was enjoying it so much and then-MERLIN! What did she do with her tongue? that was so amazing. We continued to snog. Then- "Rosie?" Lily said in her sleep. We jumped apart even though Lily was probably sleep-talking. Rose hastily collected herself and ran up to her dormitory. I just sat there in wonder, touching my lips lightly again. Wow. Did that really just happen? Slowly in a hypnotic way, I wandered into my bed, thinking.

Ooh! An actual kiss! Sorry if it's a cliffy-I do _mean_ to tease you guys. So, I'm just saying this for random...two reviews till the next chapter? I know it's not much-at least not as much as some...one story asked for _150_ reviews! Anyhow, Enjoy the summer! (if you're reading this when it came out)

Soph3


End file.
